Internal combustion engines are used for many applications. Operation of the internal combustion engine may of course generate vibrations. In at least certain applications these vibrations may have an adverse impact on one or more aspects of a vehicle that incorporates such an internal combustion engine, such as unmanned aerial vehicles, radio-controlled model aircraft, watercraft, and the like.